Love You This Big
by saragator
Summary: "Daddy?" "Yes, honey?" "Do you love me?" "Of course I love you." "How much do you love me?" "Well, let's put it like this," Austin said, dropping the doll as he picked up the acoustic guitar he accidentally left on his back.
1. Love You This Big

**Author's Note: Decided to do a nice, light-hearted family one-shot featuring our favorite couple; Austin and Ally. :) Don't own Scotty McCreery's song "I Love You This Big". Hope you enjoy it! No drama, no conflict, no nothing besides Auslly and fluffy moments.**

* * *

**Love You This Big**

Austin walked into the door of his house, trying to sneak carefully around his wife so she wouldn't see him.

"Austin, I know it's you," Ally said sternly before breaking down into giggles. "You almost made me burn dinner trying to fool you!"

"Aw, darn it! I thought I made it this time," Austin said playfully, snapping his fingers.

"Abigail is upstairs playing with her new dolls if you want to see her before dinner," Ally said, turning making to the pot on the stove.

"Is Dylan home from college yet?"

"No. He did call though. Says he has something very important to tell you."

Austin couldn't resist smiling. Out of his five children, Dylan was the only boy, and the oldest. He needed a little boy-to-boy bonding in this household of girls. "The twins?" he asked.

"Megan's in her room _supposedly_ doing her homework and Michelle is finishing up her big art project for the art show next month."

Austin nearly snorted. "Those girls may be identical but they are nothing alike."

"Yeah, got that right," Ally laughed out as she put dinner into the oven.

"Yay! I got one right! Out of what? A thousand?"

"Yeah, 1000 to one me," Ally said as she shook a bit of salt into the pot. "Sabrina is also on a date with her boyfriend. She'll be back by dinner she said."

"If she's anything like you, she'll be home an hour before dinner! How old is she now? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh, opps," Austin flustered, his cheeks reddening because he forgot his daughter's age. "She's going to be learning how to drive soon isn't she?"

"Yeah, yikes."

"Yikes? Dylan turned out fine."

"Yeah, and Dylan and Sabrina are just like two peas in a pod," Ally said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't turn on me! Talk to Sabrina!" Austin said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"And to think, after all this years, and you're still acting like you're twenty!" Ally teased, raising the arm with the wooden spoon up to provoke Austin.

"Hey! You're still acting twenty too!"

Ally lowered the spoon, keeping the playful look in her eyes. "Do I still look it? I think I got my first gray hair yesterday after yelling at the twins for not cleaning up after themselves."

Austin groaned. "Ally, you look the same way you did when you were sixteen. Why'd you yell at the twins? It's their last year in elementary school; let them enjoy it before they start doing chores."

"You have to start when they're little Austin. They're like puppies, train them when little, nudge them out of the nest when its time."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. I'm going to play with Abby while you finish dinner. Don't want me to make you ruin it now, should we?" He ran up the stairs before Ally could reply. He walked down the hallway until he reached the five-year-old's door to her bedroom.

"Knock, knock. May I come in?" Austin said cheerfully, lightly knocking on the opened door.

Abby laughed wholeheartedly at her father. "Silly Daddy! Amy's about to go shopping, do you want to play with Mary?" she asked, handing Austin a brunette Barbie doll.

Austin didn't have any dignity left with the entire playing dolls thing over the years so he took the doll with a smile on his face and sat on the floor next to his youngest daughter.

He straightened the doll's hair before holding it on her feet. He walked the doll over to Abby's doll, bouncing it up and down. Austin raised the pitch of his voice as he made the doll talk. "I heard that you are going shopping. May I come too? This dress is _so_ thirty seconds ago," Austin said, trying not to laugh.

Abby giggled, nearly toppling over the doll store behind her. "Of course Mary! We can have a big shopping—um, what's the word Daddy?" she asked, looking up at Austin.

"Spree," he said, bringing Abby into a big one-armed hug.

"Oh, spree. Shopping spree," she muttered. Then Abby got serious as another question crossed he mind. "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you love me?"

Austin nearly chuckled. This was the first time one of his kids asked him that. "Of course I love you."

"How much do you love me?"

"Well, let's put it like this," Austin said, dropping the doll as he picked up the acoustic guitar he accidentally left on his back. Strumming, he began to sing.

_I know I'm still young  
But, I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But, I know when love is real._

_By the way my heart starts pounding_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I might look a little silly_  
_Standing with my arms stretched open wide._

By now, the twins had abandoned their work and entered their sister's room to listen to their father sing.

_I love you this big_  
_Eyes have never seen... this big_  
_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_I love you this big_

_I'll love you to the moon and back_  
_I'll love you all the time_  
_Deeper than the ocean_  
_And higher than the pines._

_'Cause girl, you do something to me_  
_Deep down in my heart_  
_I know I look a little crazy_  
_Standing with my arms stretched all apart._

Sabrina came home but stopped by her sister's doorway when she heard her father's untimely voice fill the entire floor. Her date with her boyfriend dissolved from her mind as she sat down next to Megan, who decided it would be a good time to attempt to change her blonde hair pink. Only she didn't finish and only got her bangs done. It still looked pretty well though, gave a difference to determine the twins apart.

_I love you this big_  
_Eyes have never seen... this big_  
_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_I love you this big_

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_  
_I love you this big_  
_And I'd write your name in stars across the sky_  
_If I could, I would_

"Hello? I'm home!" Dylan shouted from downstairs, dropping the car keys from the table. His mother must've been in the pantry, she never left food unattended. The music drifted from up the stairs and he followed it to Abby's room, which had turned to a little party center, minus his mother. Smiling, he squeezed into an empty space on the floor and listened to the rest of the song.

_I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big_

_I love you this big_  
_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_  
_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_I love you this big_

Sabrina, the hopeless romantic, rubbed a stray tear from her eye. Abby was on Austin's lap, hugging him tight. Michelle's reading glasses had slipped down her nose while Megan looked like she got hit in the face with a balloon filled with pink spray. But Austin's heart felt whole again as his son sat next to him, looking exactly like him except for the brown hair.

"Dinner's ready!" Ally shouted up the stairs.

The Hallmark moment was gone and Austin returned to his playful self. "Race ya to the dinner table!" he shouted, all the girls running and screaming out of the room.

"The whole family's here again for another dinner we'll no doubt mess up," Dylan said, standing up.

"Yep. Who's gonna start it this time?" Austin teased, holding his arms open. Dylan enfolded himself in his father's arms before they too raced down the stairs to the dinner table.

* * *

**Author's Note: The End! Did you like it? I wonder who started the dinner riot? Austin? Probably. Please review! That'll make my day brighter! Oh, yeah, sorry there wasn't any real interaction between Austin and Ally. I based this more on a father-daughter bond. :) Okay, good-bye-byes. :) Oh, if you want descriptions on the kids...**

**Dylan Moon: 20, brown hair, brown eyes.**

**Sabrina Moon: 16, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes.**

**Megan and Michelle Moon: 11, blonde hair, brown eyes.**

**Abigail Moon: 5, blonde hair, hazel eyes.**

**And we all know what Austin and Ally Moon look like! Oh yeah, except the fact that I kinda had to make them 40 years old because Dylan was born when they were twenty and he's twenty now. :) Okay, now my rambles are done. And my smileys-after this one. :) Bye!**


	2. All You Need is Love

**Author's Note: Well, I thought I was going to leave this as a one-shot, but then I got all this story alerts and I thought Abby should at least return the favor. :) So, now it's a two-shot! Enjoy! Oh yeah, don't own the Beatles song "All You Need is Love". :)**

* * *

**All You Need is Love**

Abigail Allyson Moon, now 25 and fresh out of college, was driving to her parents' house for a little family get together. She was too busy with school to really visit her parents, and she had a big surprise for them; especially her father.

Out of all the memories of her childhood—the Barbies, the singing, the boyfriends—one memory stuck in her head. The one day when all of her siblings gathered in her room to listen to her father sing a song.

"Eyes have never seen… this big. No one's ever dreamed… this big," she sang as she pulled up into the driveway.

She opened the car door and met up with her sisters and brother waiting by the front door. She smiled brightly as she hugged each and every one of them.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"Ready," they whispered back.

* * *

Dinner was another riot, with Dylan's sons starting a food fight amongst Austin, Dylan and his wife and Sabrina's daughters and Michelle's husband making jokes with Sabrina's husband while Megan was trying to convince Ally that the guy she was currently dating was the one.

Abby blew some fly-away hair from her eyes as she stood in front of her extended family, guitar in hand.

"Well," she started, noticing her younger nieces starting to get anxious. "I have some big news."

"You're engaged!" Ally shouted.

"You're pregnant!" Megan yelled.

"Hey, that was mine!" Dylan whispered-shouted to Megan.

"More pizza?" Austin randomly added.

Abby waited until the shouts quieted down. "No, but I applied for the job to be a fashion designer and I got it!" she squealed, jumping on her tip-toes.

"That's great, sweetie!" Ally congratulated.

"So, no more pizza?" Austin asked again.

Abby laughed. "No, Daddy, not tonight." She giggled at her father's pouting face, laughing harder when her nieces and nephews followed in suit. "But I do have this for you, Daddy. Do you remember that one day, when I was, like, five years old, and we played Barbies together? Then I asked you that question and you sang me that song? Well, um, here's one for you." She began strumming on her guitar, peeking over at all the anxious faces staring at her.

_Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_  
_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_  
_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_  
_It's easy_

_Nothing you can make that can't be made_  
_No one you can save that can't be saved_  
_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_  
_It's easy_

_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_

_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

_Nothing you can know that isn't known_  
_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_  
_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_  
_It's easy_

_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

Austin joined in and began to sing te back-up vocals. Abby couldn't help but smile wider.

_All you need is love (All together, now!)_  
_All you need is love (Everybody!)_  
_All you need is love, love_

Soon, the entire family was singing along with Austin to Abby's lead.

_Love is all you need  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Yee-hai! (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_

_Yesterday (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Oh yeah! (Love is all you need)_  
_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need)_  
_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need)_

Abby played the last chord with a flourish, grinning wildly as everyone squished her for a group hug. When they plled apart, the Moon children all winked at each other.

Austin noticed this and, with a hand as his hip, said, "Did you guys plan this?"

Laughing, the now-grown kids said in unison, "Yes, Daddy!"

Abby went over to her dad and gave him a hug. "I love you this big, Daddy," she whispered.

Austin, ever the wiseguy, returned with a "I love you even bigger."

Ally joined in on the hug, saying, "I love you guys more than you two combined!"

Michelle joined in and continued her father's childish game. "I love you all to infinity and beyond!"

"Hey! What about us?" Sammy, Dylan's eldest, spoke up for the others that were too slow to speak up.

"You can join us," Ally invited. Soon, another group hug was made and Abby felt like she was being smothered to death with all this love. She smiled anyways, happy to have made her father's day.

* * *

**Author's Note: And cut! Now it's complete! I personally like Austin saying he wanted more pizza. :) Well, that's it for this story, but I'm thinking of including the Moon children from here into a much longer story based on a Celtic Thunder song "Cat's in the Cradle". I'm planning on it being based on the father-son bond and Austin's efforts on writing a song. :) So, keep a lookout for that. But until then, this is it! :) Good bye-bye for now! :) Lots of smileys :) Okay, I'm done. :)**


End file.
